1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular door structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-189843) discloses a door structure in which a side door includes a door pocket provided below an armrest, and a speaker grille provided on the vehicle front side of the door pocket in a horizontal direction, allowing the door pocket and the speaker grille to be laterally disposed side by side.
Incidentally, the door structure disclosed in Patent document 1 allows the door pocket and the speaker grille to be disposed at positions of nearly the same height in the up-down direction of the vehicle. Because of this, for example, when attempting to increase storage capacity of the door pocket in the door structure disclosed in Patent document 1, the speaker grille existing horizontally gets in the way, which makes it difficult to secure a sufficient storage capacity of the door pocket.